


It's tradition

by nishiki



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Dadwald, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Oswald being a dad, gobblepot, martin playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: While in hiding from Sofia Falcone, Martin and Oswald spend the holidays on a snowy mountain. They think they are doomed to stay alone and without the much-needed supplies when a blizzard hits Gotham. However, Jim Gordon would not be the lone defender of Gotham if he would actually let that happen.





	It's tradition

Maybe he should have anticipated the blizzard. Maybe he should have realized it sooner that he was not at all safe out here and that his luck was bound to run out. He blamed James Gordon for his peril. It had been Jim’s idea to bring him to this place far away from Gotham city in the mountains where he might be safe from Sofia Falcone and her cronies after he had helped him escape from Arkham Asylum. Of course, Sofia was sure that he was dead but the war against her was not yet won and he not safe. Especially not with a shortage of food during a blizzard in the mountains.

»I can't believe that man!« He growled as he walked back from the snow-covered window in the living room to the couch where he flopped down unceremoniously. »Can you believe him?« 

The little boy by his side only rolled his eyes. »Relax.« He signed with his fingers. Out here all by themselves, the both of them had quite a lot of time to learn new things and sign language was only one new thing that they had learned together. »He will be here.« 

»He was supposed to arrive two hours ago, Martin!« Oswald huffed in annoyance. »He was supposed to bring us food and water and be back in Gotham by now!«

It was not so much that the thought that Jim had forgotten them or deliberately betrayed their trust. It was more the worry he experienced for his good old friend - the man who had betrayed him more times than he cared to count. Even more times than Edward Nygma! In fact, suddenly he found himself wondering just why he had trusted this man to begin with! How could he have been so blind after everything that had happened between him and James in the past? Everything that had happened just this year? He felt so stupid. Perhaps that was the worst about it all. He had actually trusted this man to keep his end of the bargain and take care of Martin and his safety.

Oswald would provide him with all the information he could possibly need to finally bust Sofia’s ass and Jim would keep him and Martin protected from her. As long as Victor Zsasz was on her side, there was no chance for him in Gotham. Of course, Jim or even Harvey urged him to relax all the time. The official statement was that he had been killed by another inmate during his very brief stay in Arkham after he had been incarcerated for the murder of Martin. However, Sofia Falcone was not stupid. She would soon realize that Oswald was very much alive. Just like him and her father, Sofia Falcone would only accept his death when she would be presented with his body.

And what if something had actually happened to Jim? What if Sofia had finally had enough and decided to attack him right away? For all he knew, Jim could be dead and the both of them lost out here without food or other supplies during a blizzard. Sure, they would be able to survive on the supplies they had still left for a couple of days but there was no telling just how long the blizzard would hold and if both Bullock and Jim were dead or injured … They had no means of getting off that mountain. And the only number in the prepaid phone Jim had given him was Jim’s. Next to him, he found Martin shivering and quickly put the blanket that was resting over the backrest of the couch around his shoulders before he raised to his feet. »Okay, that's it. I am going outside and take care of the firewood. This way, we will at least be warm while we starve to death.« 

He wouldn't deny that he might be a tad bit dramatic but at least he could downright ignore Martin’s written or signed critique. The truth was, his biggest worry was for the boy. He should have never dragged him into all of this. When he had first met Martin, he hadn't known what would happen, of course, yet he should have never allowed this poor orphan boy to sneak into his heart as he had. And now he was here with Oswald and in just as much danger as his adoptive father was. Worse enough that the boy had already needed to spent Christmas up here with just Oswald, his limited cooking skills and a plastic Christmas tree with wonkie decorations. Tonight marked the end of the fourth week that they were holed up out here and in addition to that, it was new years eve. 

When he had adopted Martin - very hastily after the incident with Pyg and before everything had turned to shit - he had wanted to make Christmas and New Years perfect for his boy. His only wish was to give him what he never had. A big party at the mansion with all their friends - or the hired muscle at least - and loads of fireworks. Instead, they had spent Christmas watching crappy made for TV movies and building a snow family outside. He and his mother used to sing songs on Christmas and go for long walks. Martin and he, however, needed to be more careful. 

His biggest fear, as he put on his thick fur coat and slipped into his snow boots, was that the power might cut out while they were up here. They had a backup generator, of course, but he really didn't want to rely on that old piece of junk. Just as he was about to open the door, something heavy slammed against the wood so hard that Oswald actually jumped back from the door. The sound came again just seconds later.

»Martin!« Oswald hissed. »Quick! Hide!« Martin scrambled to his feet and almost fell as his feet got tangled up in the blanket Oswald put around him but then he succeeded and hastily hurried over to the walk-in closet while Oswald grabbed the poker from the fireplace, took position next to the door and got ready to face their attacker. Finally, he thought, Sofia’s goons had found them. She had killed Jim Gordon and before that, she had probably got the information out of him or Bullock that Oswald was out here and not quite dead yet. Almost he felt a little relieved. As he steeled himself for his impending doom, he knew that this really was just a last-ditch effort of defending his life. Sofia only sent her best - and that was Victor Zsasz. He would end with a bullet right between his eyes by his former employee.

Victor's betrayal probably stung the most. He hadn't seen it coming. Then again, he probably should have seen it coming the moment Don Falcone had caught a bullet in the chest but he had been too occupied with all the drama going on with Sofia and Martin - and Edward.

Finally, the sound of meaty fists slamming against the door and rattling at the wood as if stones were thrown against it seized. He caught a glimpse of Martin poking his head out of the door of the closet and ushered him to hide again just as the intruder outside tried the doorknob only to realize that it was locked. Oswald allowed himself to relax for just a moment as he couldn't hear anything for a few seconds besides the howling of the wind outside. Then, however, his heart sank as he heard the unmistakable jingle of keys before they were slid into the lock and turned. Jim was the only one who had the spare key - or Bullock, whenever Jim couldn't come personally. Jim was dead and so was Harvey. He wouldn't have thought he’d see the day when he would actually feel sorry for the loss of Detective Bullock.

Whoever was outside now, needed a lot more force than usual to actually get the door open and Oswald quickly got ready yet again to deliver at least one blow before his end at the attacker’s head.

»Oswald!« The voice sounded alarmed as the door finally busted open. »Martin! You alright?« 

Almost he would have swung at James Gordon the moment the Captain of the GCPD burst into the small cabin and slammed the door behind him against the harsh wind and cold. It was then that Jim actually caught Oswald standing right next to the door with the poker ready and aimed for his head. 

»Jesus Christ! I know I am late but that's no reason to go after me with a poker immediately!« 

Just for the fact that he actually had the gall to make a joke under these circumstances, Oswald considered actually swinging at him but instead, he lowered the poker and pulled a frown. »You would deserve it though.« Oswald huffed as the closet door opened again. This time, after Martin had poked his head out, it didn't take long for the rest of the boy to also emerge from the closet and hurry over to the two men to greet Jim with a little hug. Apparently, Martin had taken a liking to the policeman. »Two hours, James! I thought you were dead!« 

»I am flattered.« Jim rolled his eyes. »Have you seen what's going on out there? Took me two hours to even get out here, you drama queen.«

Martin let out a small huff that sounded suspiciously like a laugh as he parted from Jim who had ruffled his curls gently. Unlike Oswald, Jim Gordon was naturally gifted with children. »I brought a whole lot of stuff for you guys for the next few days. I even brought fireworks but I don't think that's going to happen tonight, huh?« 

»There are no bags.« Oswald was quick to inform the policeman as he crossed his arms. He still refused to let go of the poker - just in case James Gordon would make some stupid comment again or had the audacity to call him a drama queen one more time. 

»No shit, Sherlock. The bags are still in the car, wanted to make sure everything is okay first. The windows are so blocked that I couldn't see if there was light inside and when I noticed that the door was locked I thought something might have happened.« Jim rolled his eyes before he actually seemed to notice his get-up. »Going somewhere?« 

»I just wanted to take care of the firewood - someone has to.« He snubbed back though clearly a little more flustered than he had any right to. Had Jim Gordon actually been worried something might have happened to him and Martin? No, he thought, he was just doing his duty. He couldn't risk that something happened to them or else it would hurt his case against Sofia. That was all. Yet, he couldn't deny that every time Jim had visited them throughout the past four weeks, he had felt a little light-headed - or how big his disappointment had been when it was Bullock and not Jim who came to deliver stuff to them.

His traitorous little heart still wouldn't let go of the habit of torturing him. 

»Okay, no offense, Oswald but let me take care of the firewood and you get the stuff from my car, okay?« With that, Jim was actually already pressing the car keys into Oswald’s left hand after he had pried the poker from him and untangled his arms. He wanted to argue with Jim just to make sure that the cop would understand that he was, in fact, not a damsel in distress who needed the great strong Jim Gordon. However, they both knew that Jim could easily lift him and Martin at once if he really wanted to while Oswald, at times, had troubles carrying a six-pack of water. Well, in his defense, he had employees for that. 

»No offense, James, but I can handle myself just fine and are quite capable of collecting the firewood from the shed. However, if you insist on walking all the way to the shed in this weather - by all means, be my guest. After all, it is the least you can do after the inconveniences you caused Martin and me.« He walked out into the snow before Jim could actually retaliate and thus he didn't see the smirk that pulled at Jim’s lips or the conspiratorial glance he shared with Martin behind his back. 

Jim’s car was parked not too far away from the cabin but it felt like walking through quicksand. Behind him he heard Jim leave the house as well to start the much longer walk to the small shed where the firewood was stored after it was hacked - by Jim, for the most part. The wind ripped at his striped coat and the fur at the collar, whipping his hair violently into his face. It had grown quite a lot longer during his stay in Arkham and his time out here in the middle of nowhere.

The snow had risen to knee height by now and the snow still came in thick waves. Tomorrow morning, Martin and he would be completely snowed in and there was nothing they would be able to do about it. Through the banks of snow, it was almost impossible to actually see Jim’s dark car but as he finally reached it and opened the trunk he quickly retrieved the bags only to realize that there was no way Jim would be able to make it back into town this night. And, certainly, Jim knew this too and had probably known this the moment he began driving because, among the plastic bags, Oswald found his old duffel bag as well and quickly flung it over his left shoulder. 

He could have called ahead and told him that he wouldn't make it to the cabin in this weather. And yet he came.

Oswald hurried as quickly as he could back to the cabin and of course, Jim wasn't back there yet. »Martin!« He addressed the little boy who was sitting on the couch again as he hurried inside. »Would you mind putting the groceries away? I am going to help James.« Martin just gave a thumbs up at this as he put the plastic bags and the duffel down before Oswald could turn around and leave the cabin again. Of course, he would much rather sit in the comfort of the cabin huddled in a warm blanket instead of walking through the snow and yet he needed a moment alone with Jim Gordon. 

»Jim!« He called out for the other man as he could see the contour of the shed only a few feet away from him now. 

»Oswald?« Came the prompt response. »What are you doing here? Coming to kill me after all?«  How could he even be so cocky and be in such a good mood when he would need to spend at least this night here with him and Martin? »I solemnly swear I didn't intend on being late! I swear on my honor as a boy scout!« 

As he reached the shed he saw how many logs Jim was trying to stack to carry back to the cabin and could only shake his head about it. Of course, Jim would want to avoid having to walk out here twice. So, Oswald held out his arms for Jim to stack the firewood on his arms right away. 

»I am still contemplating it.« Oswald scoffed. »It would be easy getting away with it too! After all, I am dead, right?« Jim actually laughed at that as he began stacking logs on Oswald’s thin forearms. Of course, he wouldn't be able to carry as much weight as Jim Gordon and not so much because he was lacking strength in his arms but because of his leg. Then again, the weeks he had spent in Arkham had not exactly helped in keeping him fit and strong. He had lost quite a bit of weight in the asylum and out here as well. 

»I mean … I guess I would deserve it, huh?«

»James … are you unwell?« He probed confused. Jim Gordon was not one to actually agree with him or see his flaws and mistakes so readily.

»I mean not for being late.« He huffed. »I mean for everything I did to you in the past years - but especially for bringing Sofia to Gotham and taking you to Arkham. I guess I would deserve a little stabby-action from you for that.«

»James-« He almost bit his tongue at that because yes, Jim was right, he would deserve it for all he had done. So often had Jim betrayed him. So often had he thrown Oswald to the wolves even when Oswald had helped him and worked with him. How often had they set their differences apart and how often had Oswald helped Jim to achieve something only to be stabbed in the back by the cop right after? They had killed Galavan together and Oswald had gladly taken the fall for Jim. Of course, it had been his heart that had been too unwilling to see Jim punished, his love for the cop too prevalent despite knowing that he could never have him. And yet James had left him in Arkham even as he had pleaded with him to help him. Oh, and how would he ever forget the day he had quite literally thrown him to the wolves as he had wanted to exchange him for Jervis Tetch and thus deliver him to Edward Nygma? »Maybe we should not talk about this out here - unless you want to freeze to death.« Oswald murmured even as his arms were still aching when Jim stopped stacking and instead bent down to pick up his own much larger stack.

»You are right, lets head back inside.« He huffed and led the way. Of course, he was quicker than Oswald who needed to be careful with every step he took on the slippery ground.

»I brought your duffel bag inside as well. You are aware that you are stuck with us right?«

»I knew I would be when I left Gotham - that's why I also packed clothes.« 

»Why did you come out here in the first place then? We could have survived for at least two more days without fresh supplies.« Even though he had claimed otherwise before. Well, maybe he was a tad bit dramatic at times. 

»I just … I couldn't stand the thought of you guys alone out here during a blizzard. And hey, it's like camping isn't it?« Jim huffed. »I always loved camping!« Another boy scouts joke as it seemed. Then again, Oswald was no expert in this field. His mother would have never allowed him to join the boy scouts even if he would have wanted to.

»I'm afraid, though, that the couch is not the most comfortable sleeping place.« 

»I’ve had it worse.« Jim scoffed. »And if it gets too bad I can always sleep in your bed.« As he looked over his shoulder and winked at him, Oswald almost dropped the firewood on his arms but he was quick to play it down and scowl at him instead. 

»I don't appreciate it when people are poking fun at me.« 

»Rest assured that I don't intend to do anything of that sort. I would never be so foolish as to provoke the wrath of the great Penguin.« Jim laughed as they reached the cabin again. »I think I learned my lesson in the past.« He added with another little smirk. As they reached the door of the cabin Martin was already opening it from the inside.

Last time he had actually celebrated New Year’s Eve was with his mother and he wouldn't have thought that he would get to celebrate again with someone he loved. Since his mother's death, he had spent every year by himself, busying himself with his work and schemes. He had thought, in the past, that he might get a chance to spend Christmas or New Years with Edward. Just the two of them in companionable peace and solitude. If not as lovers than at least as friends.

And yet here he was, with his son and with Jim sitting at the small table in this cabin in the middle of nowhere around an old fondue set they found in one of the closets, laughing and celebrating as if they were meant to be here like this. Perhaps they were. Who was he to say fate hadn't wanted them to be together like this during this night?

»I am sorry that you are stuck with us tonight.« Oswald muttered a little while later while he and Jim were doing the dishes, standing side by side as if it were normal for them. And yet, handing Jim the wet plates actually felt very normal too. »Surely, you had other plans.«

»No plans at all.« Jim huffed amused while toweling another plate. »I mean … In the end, I would have probably just sat around in my apartment or taken an extra shift…«

»What about Bullock?«

»Harvey? He is trying to fix things with Scottie. She is back in town and willing to give him a second chance.« He chuckled. »This woman is a saint and truly a good influence on him. I hope Harvey will finally manage to pop the big question.«

»I wish him luck.«

»Do you now?«

»Why not?« Oswald laughed. 

»Because you and Harvey are not exactly friends, are you?«

»True and yet I can look past our grievances and wish him the best for his future with this woman.« 

»I drink to that!«

»I am afraid I don't have any alcohol here.«  

»You don't?«

»No. Drinking alone is such a terrible habit and terribly sad at that too.« He smirked.

»I doubt that you cared about that in the past.«

»But now I have a kid.« Oswald shrugged. »And I need to give him a good example. My mother taught me that drinking alone is vulgar and I want my son to be a proper gentleman with proper manners.« 

»I am delighted to hear that. So it's true what people say, huh? Fatherhood changes a man.« He laughed.

»It does, yes.« Oswald then huffed as he threw a small glance over his shoulder to look at Martin huddled in his blanket in front of the TV again. Midnight wasn't far away now. »And I would have never thought that this would ever happen to me.« 

»Things never quite turn out like we think - especially in a city like Gotham.« Jim said as he flung the dish towel over his shoulder now that he was done drying the dishes Oswald had handed to him. He knew what Jim meant. Gotham always seemed rather in favor of the criminal scum she held and less so of the morally righteous people like Jim Gordon. »I mean … otherwise, I would be married with children by now, huh?« 

»Are you … Does it still pain you sometimes?«

There was a moment of silence between them and for a second, Oswald was certain that he shouldn't have asked. How could he have asked such an impious question? Of course, it pained Jim. Maybe he hadn't quite been able to understand back when it all went down but now he did. Just imagining that something might happen to Martin … Those hours he had been in Sofia’s clutches … He would much rather not think about it. It was still a miracle that his boy was now here with him. Of course, Jim would much rather spend his holidays with his wife Lee and their children instead of being snowed in with Oswald and his adopted son.

»Sometimes, yes.« Jim then answered calmly. »I mean … sometimes I wonder what might have been, you know? Sometimes I wonder what my kid would be like had Lee not lost her and sometimes I wonder if Lee and I would still be together or if our falling out had been inevitable.« 

»Do you really believe that? That it was inevitable, I mean.«

»I want to say no but the truth is … Yes, I do think that we were never meant to be. Same as me and Barbara. I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't have been happy with any of them. I crave danger too much.« 

»So you would need a dangerous woman, is that it?« Oswald joked playfully. »Maybe one of Gotham’s many villainesses? I know a few, I could hook you up.«

»Oh, God no! Just look what happened with Sofia!« He chuckled before he shook his head over his own dumb joke. »I still can’t believe just how stupid I was … She drew me right in.«

»She is a very beautiful woman.« Oswald mumbled.

»Yes, she is.« Jim agreed quietly. »But that wasn’t it. She had this allure of darkness about her that I only knew from one other person.«  

They shared a glance and yet, Oswald was not quite sure if Jim had actually said what he thought he had said. Instead of replying something, Oswald lowered his eyes shortly before he drained the dirty dishwater from the sink and turned around to watch Martin for a moment. There was this small little voice in the back of his head that told him that he should say something, ask something. He didn't. In the end, his heart had received far too many blows as of late. He was done playing the fool. Perhaps love wasn't for him. Perhaps he was just not meant for a connection like this with someone else. And, for the first time since he had first fallen in love with Edward Nygma, he was strangely okay with that too. He had Martin, after all. And, just like his mother, he could find happiness in his relationship with his son. And that would be enough.

They ended up on the sofa in their pajamas not too long after they had dinner. First, as he had walked out of his bedroom in his purple plaid pajamas he had felt a little uncomfortable facing Jim this way. It seemed so very intimate despite everything they had been through in all these years. Suddenly, although they already had fondue together, it just started to sink in for Oswald. Out here, in their pajamas in front of the TV, they were not the king of Gotham and the captain of the GCPD. They were just Oswald and James, old friends, watching the New Year’s countdown with his son in the middle as if it was normal for them.

When the countdown began, Oswald hurried to fill three glasses with orange juice as a cheap substitute for the champagne he would have had under different circumstances. »Quick!« Jim laughed as he hurried over to the couch again. 

»Patience, James, it's a virtue!« Oswald huffed as he reached the couch and handed Martin his glass just as the countdown got to one. Before he could sit down, Jim had actually risen from the couch to take one glass from him to clink it with Oswald’s.

»A happy new year to you.« Jim smiled and never broke eye-contact as he did. His gaze was strangely intense now and for a second, Oswald could hardly even stand looking at him. It would be impolite to break eye-contact, though.

»And to you.« Oswald replied a lot more flustered than he wished to sound. For everything that was holy! He was a grown man! Yet, in the face of James Gordon, he was always reduced to a smitten school girl! »May it be better than the last.« 

Martin actually took his attention as he held up his notepad. »You need to kiss.« He had written and quickly pointed to the television where they showed couples kissing to the fireworks all over Gotham. »It's tradition.« Martin signed.

»Martin-«

»He’s got a point.« Jim huffed and before he knew it, there was the press of something soft against his lips and he felt as if his kneecaps had liquified all at once. The moment realization struck him was when his heart nearly gave out. His mind was rearing as he tried to make sense of it. This was probably just a ploy, a game for Jim. He gladly took the excuse of the new year’s tradition to make a fool of him.

It was this thought that made him break away from the kiss with his cheeks aflame and his stomach filled with ants. He felt a little light headed and even more so as he noticed the huge sheepish smile on Martin’s impish face. »I think it's time for you to go to bed, young man.« He teased, playing his own emotions down for just this moment. He could later have a complete breakdown but not in front of Martin. His son should not realize how weak he sometimes was - especially when it came to a man like James Gordon. The truth was, Jim Gordon would forever be the death of him. 

Martin rolled his eyes as Oswald sipped his orange juice but rose from the couch and hurried over to him to give him a small hug. Oswald planted a kiss to his curly mop of hair. »Go brush your teeth.« He muttered. »I’ll be there in a moment to tuck you in.« Martin nodded, hugged Jim and hurried to the bathroom, leaving Oswald alone with Jim who had already downed his glass of orange juice.

»I don't appreciate it when you tease me like this, James.« He hissed and emptied his glass quickly. »I said it before. I don't like it if men like you or … Ed Nygma« He all but spat the name. »try to make a fool of me.«

»Do you mean the kiss?« He actually seemed confused now. It was unbelievable! Surely, he was acting stupid on purpose now!

»What else would I mean?« Oswald groaned. Again, hitting Jim with that poker leaning against the fireplace seemed like a very attractive solution to his Jim Gordon problem. 

»Well, it's tradition. Martin was right.« Jim defended himself but even he had to realize how weak that defense was.

»And you should have been responsible enough not to act on stupid traditions in front of my son. God knows what he thinks now!« Of course, despite his growing frustration with James, he tried his best to keep his voice down enough so that Martin wouldn’t hear them and think that they were fighting.

»And what are you afraid of that he might think?«

»I don't know!« He groaned. »That we like each other, perhaps, that we are a couple, perhaps.«

»And would that be so bad? If he thinks that we like each other?«

»Yes, it would be bad!« Oswald hissed. »Especially since it's not true!« 

»It's not?«

»Of course, not! You are a cop and I am a criminal.«

»I thought we were old friends.« Jim teased with a sheepish smirk playing on his face.

»That was before you left me to rot in Arkham or got Sofia Falcone to destroy me, James. We don't like each other!«

»I like you.« 

»What?« He almost spat the question at the cop so unbelievable it was to him that James actually had the audacity to say these words as if he actually meant them. It was gut-wrenching! 

»I do like you.« Jim shrugged. »And I think that it wouldn't be bad at all if Martin would think that we are a couple. I think he likes the idea, actually. I think he wants to see his dad happy.«

»And I would be happy if we were a couple?«

»He is still a kid.« Jim chuckled. »He has not yet realized that his dad is only happy when he can throw a tantrum or stab someone.«

»Do not make fun of me, James.«

»Good thing I am pretty used to your tantrums.« He stepped closer towards Oswald again and as he did, Oswald could feel his knees growing weak yet again just because of the look in Jim’s eyes. He looked like a man on a mission, like a wolf who had found its prey. Oswald was no sheep, though, and so he didn't falter and he didn't shrink back. He held his ground and raised his chin in defiance. Not even as he felt Jim’s fingers under his chin, did he blink, nor as Jim actually had the audacity to tilt his chin up just a bit. »I am not making fun of you, Oswald.« Jim assured him once more and much more serious than before. »And I am not teasing you. I like you and I know you like me.«

»This will never work out.« Oswald frowned and could already feel Jim’s breath ghost over his face, the silent promise of another kiss to follow soon. And, this time, he would not back down.

»We’ll see, won’t we?« 


End file.
